Pérdidas
by Stalina de Vicovaro
Summary: Qhorin ha sido un joven que perdió mucho durante su vida. Sólo espera que los reinos de los hombres no pierdan también. Este fic participa en el reto nº 7, viejos tiempos del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.


Disclaimer: ningún personaje que aparece aquí mencionado me pertenece, todo es propiedad de George R. R. Martin. Este trabajo no tiene fines lucrativos ni cosa que se le parezca.

Este fic participa en el reto nº 7, viejos tiempos del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.

* * *

El hacha del salvaje bajó en un arco descendente directo a su rostro. qhorin supo que iba a morir aún antes de sentir el frío metal, ya empapado de sangre tanto suya como de sushermanos. Algunos yacían en la fría tierra, moribundos, retorciéndose de dolor entre estertores agónicos; otros seguían dando pelea, intentando encontrar el valor perdido a causa del miedo y la fatiga. Pero todos se olvidaron de él o eso le pareció, allí tirado en el suelo cubierto de una fina nieve veraniega que le acariciaba la trenza cobriza como los labios de una amante caprichosa y gélida.

«Que los Dioses se apiaden de mí.» Su madre le había enseñado a rezar a los arcianos, siempre que encontraban alguno. En las cercanías de Bosquespeso –ese castillo que le pareció tan magnífico en su niñez y que desdeñó al conocer su nuevo y amado hogar, la Torre Sombría– abundaban los Árboles Corazón. Allí, su anciana progenitora le obligaba a acuclillarse y rezar cuando era un chiquillo. A medida que fue creciendo, y el entendimiento iluminaba su mente nublada por el campesinado y la falta de instrucción, comprendió que, si bien los Dioses debían ser loados, no hacían gran cosa por los humanos. Sin embargo, seguía pidiéndoles cosas, sea como recuerdo de la vida paupérrima que vivió en su infancia, tal vez para traer a la memoria a la buena mujer por la que se ensució las manos. Cuando recitó el juramento, –aquel pacto sagrado que le daba sentido a su vida– lo hizo frente a aquellos ojos rojos y sabios, sintiendo que por un instante se fijaban en los suyos grises. Ojos de invierno antiguo contra una asustada mirada que se endurecería con el tiempo, adquiriendo el matiz invernal y profundo de que hoy estaba provista.

No quería morir, eso lo comprendió en la fracción de segundo que tardó en alzar su mano, produciendo el desenlace que todo el mundo conoce y dando paso, así, del joven principiante a la leyenda. Hubo un tiempo, hacía lo que le parecían muchos años –aunque realmente no eran tantos– en que habría querido morir. Precisamente, cuando le dijeron que su destino era el muro. Todavía podía oír sus propios chillidos asustados, la voz quejumbrosa de aquella anciana que era su madre y el llanto de una hermana pequeña a la que apenas recordaba. «Teníamos hambre –la voz del que era su yo joven le hablaba en la cabeza, retrocediendo inconscientemente hacia el día en que Lord Glover lo ajustició–, teníamos hambre. Por favor. Piedad.» Recordaba que no la habían tenido. Por un mendrugo de pan, un trozo de queso y unas cuantas manzanas, lo habían enviado a congelarse al norte del todo. al pensar en el porvenir de lo que alguna vez fue su pequeña familia, y saberse tan lejos de ellas, le entraban ganas de tirarse del asno en donde iba y morir, quedar abandonado en el camino. Lord Glover no mostró misericordia, como no muestra piedad ninguno de aquellos señores con los castillos inmensos. Con catorce días del nombre contaba el joven Qhorin, pelirrojo como un padre al que no conoció y con ojos grises del invierno que lo vio nacer; aparte de eso, no tenía nada más. Leer no sabía, escribir muchísimo menos, y se le daba mal la pesca. Hasta en el cruento arte de hurtar –medida que toma la gente desesperada– había resultado un fracasado.

Entonces llegó a la guardia y todo cambió. Descubrió, entre entrenamientos en el patio de armas y risas con sus compañeros, que era bueno con la espada. Supo aprender a reír y suspirar de algo desconocido ante el tañer dulce de un laúd, que adormecía su alma ruda y poco experimentada. Aprendió lo que era el arte de la guerra, disciplina en la que se hizo diestro. Luchó en una batalla, en dos y tres, y comprendió que aquel era su lugar. Casi podría ir a Bosquespeso y darle las gracias a Lord Glover… casi. Si no fuera por el recuerdo de aquella madre y esa hermanita –cada vez más lejano, aunque constante– lo haría. Pero sabía como quien sabe que luego de un verano próspero viene un invierno largo y frío, que aquellos ángeles desamparados quedaron a merced de la pobreza, la miseria y el hambre, enemigos acérrimos del campesinado. Entonces las gracias se le transformaban en bilis, y la guerra en su motor. No era un resentido, en modo alguno su fuerza de lucha era aquella; no obstante la espinita de unos ojos grises iguales a los suyos brillando en un rostro inocente lo seguirían a dondequiera que fuese. Aunque se transformase en un héroe, la sensación de que había fallado estaría presente como los labios que nunca sintió contra los suyos y que tanto añoró.

hay acciones que se llevan a cabo en un segundo, que a pesar de su infinitesimal porción de tiempo se convierten en actos cruciales. Qhorin lo aprendió bien ese día, uno que no olvidaría ni cuando el pelo se le tiñera de gris y las arrugas de expresión marcaran su rostro. ese instante, que lo recordaba tanto como el toque de unas manos femeninas y ansiosas sobre la carne, le salvó la vida y le hizo perder tres dedos. El hacha cortó piel, músculo, atravesó hueso y lo cercenó; pero podría haber sido peor. Si no hubiera alzado la mano como mero reflejo, el filo cortante le hubiera arrebatado la vida. Y Qhorin había perdido demasiado ya.

Calor sentía en la mano derecha aunque nevaba. El suelo, antes blanco, se tiñó de flores rosa, y los trozos que antes fueron sus dedos cayeron lentamente para no unirse a él jamás. Así como cayó aquella madre anciana y esa hermanita pequeña; así como se fue y no volvió Mance Rayder, su mejor amigo. Al menos agradecía que no fuese él quien le arrebatara algo más. Qhorin, con las fuerzas que aún le quedan –son pocas, son exiguas; pero sigue conservándolas– agita la mano frente a la cara de su agresor, cuyos ojos se llenan de sangre. Es entonces cuando aprovecha para arrebatar el hacha del agarre de su enemigo y se la clava. No sabe dónde acierta, no se detiene a pensarlo. El dolor es intenso y quema. Siente ganas de gritar, de maldecir, pero nunca de morir. Perdió los dedos con que se toma una espada. Quizá hasta perdería su fama de guerrero y no hacía mucho, había perdido a Mance… por una capa.

Sabía que era más que capa. Era la libertad que él, tan intrépido y valiente, tan sutil a la vez, cuyas carcajadas ebrias eran tan conocidas como su voz dulce y sus dedos más dulces aún, necesitaba. Mance quería una mujer, deseaba ser libre, sin oposiciones. Se había despedido de él con aquella capa negra y roja, y mientras marchaba Qhorin rezaba una silenciosa plegaria a los Dioses. Pedía a ellos que no enfrentasen contra él a Rayder, que su mano derecha no se descargara contra la cabeza del perjuro. Porque Mance fue más que un comp.añero. fue más que un amigo.

«Fue mi hermano», pensó, al borde del desmayo. Con el dolor que sentía a causa de sus múltiples heridas, ni siquiera fue consciente de la victoria sino hasta que se desmayó. Solo podía pensar en sus pérdidas. y, como constataba siempre, la de Mance era la que más dolía. La vida del hombre leyenda estuvo cuajada de cosas que antes tuvo y que ya no estaban.

Lo único que no perdió, sin embargo, fue el favor de los dioses del norte –Dioses de invierno, como sus ojos grises–. Porque, cuando le llegó la hora de morir, no fue Mance Rayder quien alzó la mano contra él. Si el Rey-más-allá-del-Muro expiró, no fue por mano de quien lo quiso tanto. Al menos eso, Qhorin pudo agradecerlo.

«Hay hombres que han perdido más. Lo mío era un bajo precio. Debo velar porque los reinos no pierdan… ahora y para siempre.»

* * *

Tengo que aclarar que todo lo que está puesto aquí, respecto a la familia de Qhorin y cómo llegó al Muro, me lo he inventado. Me cercioré cuidadosamente de si había alguna pista sobre su familia y como no la hubo, me tomé la libertad de imaginarlo para este trabajo. Espero a nadie le moleste, ya que es un personaje tan secundario...

Adoro a los héroes.


End file.
